Como todas las noches
by A pretty lie
Summary: Damon me había enseñado a mentir. Damon me había enseñado a engañar, a traicionar. Sí, estaba traicionando a Stefan. Como todas las noches.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith.

**Como todas las noches.**

Estaba oscureciendo. Las oscuras nubes que enmarcaban el horizonte ocultaban el sol a últimas horas de la tarde. La fría brisa nocturna desordenó mis cabellos durante el corto trayecto desde el coche de Stefan hasta el porche de mi casa.

Había pasado la tarde en la casa de huéspedes y Stefan se había empecinado en traerme de vuelta. No podía negarme. Era un caballero.

Me detuve en la puerta de entrada y él me imitó. Me besó, tras haberme rodeado la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, y observándome con sus relucientes ojos verdes, susurró un _te amo_ contra mi boca. Sonreí.

-Yo también te amo. – repetí, antes de que se alejara.

Pero ¿por qué sonaba eso como una mentira?

_Porque talvez lo era._

Tía Judith me esperaba en el comedor con la cena preparada. Pero no tenía hambre. La ansiedad me lo quitaba. Sí. Estaba ansiosa por subir y encerrarme en mi habitación._ Como todas las noches._

Y así lo hice. Subí a mi habitación ante la extrañada mirada de Margaret. Ella no lo comprendía. Nadie lo comprendía. Ni siquiera yo.

Arrimé la puerta y la cerré con el pestillo. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie debía saberlo. Ni Margaret, ni tía Judith, ni Stefan. _Sólo él y yo._

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí completamente, dejando que el aire nocturno sacudiera las cortinas, haciéndolas danzar como a la llama de una vela.

Me senté en una esquina de mi cama. Silenciosa e inmóvil, observando mi habitación en penumbras. El reloj que reposaba en mi mesilla de noche indicaba que eran las 22:20 con sus números luminosos. Sólo faltaban diez minutos. Y esperé. _Como todas las noches._

Y entonces ocurrió. Las cortinas se agitaron con violencia y la fuerte brisa me golpeó el rostro, haciéndome tiritar. Y allí estaba. Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con una rodilla alzada y recostando la espalda contra el marco blanco. _Como todas las noches._

_Damon._

Lo observé mirarme con sus ojos implacablemente negros, con destellos burlones y desafiantes, _tan de él._ Su llameante mirada quemaba mis ojos, haciéndolos arder, y no hacía más que taladrarme con ella.

La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, destilaba destellos plateados a su sedoso y fino cabello negro, que enmarcaba su perfecto rostro de apuestas facciones, dándole ese aire rebelde que me enloquecía.

Sonrío, con una sonrisa felina y desafiante. Con la misma sonrisa del cazador que atrapó a la presa.

Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a retener mi mirada con sus ojos, hipnotizándome. _Como todas las noches._

Entonces, bajó de la ventana, empujándose con las manos y entró completo en mi habitación. Sí, tenía mi permiso, e increíblemente, no me arrepentía de habérselo dado. ¿Había sido eso un error? No importaba. Nada importaba. Sólo él y yo.

Se acercó a mí, con sus andares felinos y elegantes. Sus ropas oscuras lo hacían confundirse con la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación, convirtiéndolo en una sombra que se desplazaba con zancadas silenciosas y perfectamente controladas. Como las de un cazador.

Continuaba llevando a cabo perfectamente la tarea de sostener mi mirada. Era incapaz de apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Se sentó junto a mí, sombrío y taciturno. Y alzando una de sus blancas manos, colocó un rebelde mechón de mi cabello dorado detrás de mi oreja, con sus largos y finos dedos. El contacto me hizo estremecer.

Cerré los ojos al sentir cómo esa misma mano, con las yema de los dedos, recorría lentamente la línea de mi mandíbula, descendiendo por mi cuello, hasta llegara mi clavícula. Acercó su rostro allí, provocándome con su cálido aliento un suave cosquilleo, y depositó un tierno beso junto a mi hombro. No se alejó, no aún, y deshizo el camino hecho por sus dedos con los labios, subiendo por mi cuello, para detenerse en mis labios.

Mis manos se había entumecido, mi rígida espalda me impedía moverlas, y comenzaron a arderme los labios cuando su aliento dulzón se entremezcló con el mío.

-Bésame- rogué entre susurros. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca. Pero no lo hizo inmediatamente. Se alejó sólo lo necesario para mirarme a los ojos, tranquilo y peligroso. Contemplé su sonrisa, hermosa y caprichosa que se deshizo cuando se relamió los labios con la lengua. Se me escapó un suspiro de entre los labios.

Alzó ambas manos para acariciar con sus pulgares, mis ardientes y sonrojadas mejillas, y se inclinó sobre mí recorriendo mis labios con su lengua.

Pronunciando mi nombre entre suspiros, atrapó mis labios entre los suyos y jugó con ellos a su antojo. Una de sus manos me rodeó la cintura, atrayéndome contra sí, y la otra, reptó por mi espalda para detenerse en mi nuca. Enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello negro.

Había vuelto a caer en su juego. _Como todas las noches._

Damon tenía esa capacidad de hacer bailar a la gente a su son sin siquiera darse cuanta. Y yo no era la excepción.

Era peligroso. Era prohibido. Y eso hacía el juego _tan_ interesante.

Damon hacía arder la llama que brillaba en mi interior, Stefan no lograba encenderla. Con Damon alcanzaba las nubes con las puntas de los dedos. Con Stefan no lograba despegar los pies del suelo. Con Damon sentía que podríamos lograr todo aquello que nos propusiéramos, conquistar el mundo, e incluso destruirlo.

Damon era ardor. Era pasión. Me hipnotizaba. Me hacía perder la consciencia. Decir que el remordimiento se agolpaba en mi garganta al ver a Stefan a la mañana siguiente, sería decir mentiras. Mentir. No me sentía culpable por mentir a Stefan, a Margaret, a tía Judith, a todos.

Damon me había enseñado a mentir. Damon me había enseñado a engañar, a traicionar. Sí, estaba traicionando a Stefan. _Como todas las noches._

**Para quienes les gusta el Damon/Elena **

**Espero sus comentarios. ^^**

Natii


End file.
